Entre podres de rico e podres de pobre
by pscaroline
Summary: Kamus, milo, e fernanda metidos em uma bela confusão, Kamus um podre de rico, fernanda Médio, Milo um pé rapado só lendo para saber


Titulo: Entre podres de ricos e pobres de pobre!

Bem eu me chamo Milo scorpio, sou alto, moreno, lindo, maravilhoso, pobre bota pobre nisso, é claro que eu não chego ao ponde de morar embaixo da ponte né , mas falando nisso eu tenho um primo que mora mas fazer o que sou mais pobre do que ... alias o que é mais pobre do que eu?

Mas continuando eu estudo na escola Galeão Carvalhal, essa escola não é la grande coisa mas dá pro gasto o importante que é de graça, ai o único problema é comprar o material, mas de um jeito ou de outro eu sempre consigo uns serviços por ai e compro o necessário. No dia seguinte seria uma segunda feira e seria o meu primeiro dia de aula naquela escola, eu estudava de manhã eu estou no 1º do colegial.

Era mais ou menos meio dia eu teria que sair para ir para escola eu estava iper atrasado! Mas vocês ai devem estar se perguntando porque atrasado? e Eu vou responder a pergunta porque eu tinha que ir de ônibus, e até o ônibus chegar ia demorar certo e sem contar a parte que iria apé isso eu não posso chamar de vida mas eu agüento.

Quando eu entrei naquela escola fiquei boqui aberto, onde já se viu você se matar para comprar o maldito uniforme escolar que custou o olho da cara, e quando chega na porta da escola ta escrito um bilhete dizendo que nos dois primeiros meses não era necessário o uso de tal.Ta tudo bem eu tentei me controlar né mas como eu tenho uma sorte incrível apareceu alguém para me atazanar

- ô pé rapado aqui é para estudantes e não para animais entrarem é proibido sabia – diz um idiota alto e moreno

Eu como já estava fulo da vida peguei e respondi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça, e isso não é umas das minhas qualidades sabe aquele ditado? Quem fala o que quer ouve o que não quer? Então esse é o meu lema!:

- O único animal aqui é você !

- Oras seu! – o outro já preparava para dar um soco em mim quando alguém bate nele com tanta força que ele caiu durinho no chão!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Olá você é novo aqui não é? – ela pergunta para mim

-Hai! –respondo

- Bem o meu nome é Fernanda Scorpio Silvia! Qual e o seu nome!!!!

-Meu Nome é Milo mas , por que você fez isso!

- Sabe que eu não sei! – ela me da um sorriso

Nossa essa é incrível essa garota age por impulso ai meu deus como eu pude me meter nessa furada?

- bem muito obrigada por me ajuda! Eu vô indo!

- Opa perai senhor Milo!

Ai minha santa paciência ajudai essa criatura do meu lado, para eu me segurar para não esgana-la que nem uma galinha.

-Sim?

- Em que sala você está?

- Sala 08!

- Serio? – os olhos dela brilharam tanto que chegou a me dar medo

- H-hai!

-EEEEEEEEE Meu novo amigo voce está na minha classe mas pode deixar que eu te apresento para todos e te ajudo nas coisas ok?

- O que?

Aquela garota era doida primeiro ela é doida, idiota sem noção, linda, maravilhosa . Opa perai eu to elogiando ela? Mas não era essa a minha intenção não viu pessoal! Bem mas continuando o portão da escola abriu e eu entrei o mais rápido que pude tentandome livrar daquela coisinha bonitinha! Ah? Coisinha bonitinha epa não foi isso que eu quis dizer e sim coisinha bakinha entenderam bakinha não bonitinha nem fofifinha. Eu na esperança de ter me livrado daquilo eu esta muito enganado ela estava pendurada nas minhas costas, eu realmente cometi algum pecado gravíssimo para merecer isso ai meu Deus se você realmente esiste me de um sInal! O Sinal da escola toca!

- bem não era exatamente isso mas deu pro gasto !Valeuuuu! – falei animado mas logo me lembrei que ela estava na mesma classe que eu.

- Valeu o que Uxo?

- A Nada não- respondi dando o meu famoso sorriso amarelo mas parece que eu ouvi alguma coisa que ela me chamou e com sertesa não era o meu nome – Do que voce me Chamou?

- De UXO! Um apelido carinhoso!

- Mas o que tem uxo com milo?

- Miluxo! Então resultou em UXO!

- HHAHAHAHHAHAA ! – ai mais essa agora ô sorte que eu tenho

- Vamos entrar logo porque é aula de Matemática!

- Hai!

Quando cheguei na sala quase tive um infarto uma bruxa estava na minha frente, ela era baixinha, velinha, horrorozinha, e sei lá mais o que com inha sabe a minha bela pele morena ficou pálida como a neve! Mas em falar em neve havia uma garoto idendico a neve eu até cheguei a conclusão que o leite era mais preto do que ele.

- Senhor Milo! Eu presumo- a velha me chama a atenção

- H-Hai!

- O senhor está três segundos atrasados! – ela brigou comigo por eu me atrasar apenas três segundos meu santo antônio aquilo não era uma escola e sim um hospício

- Desculpe é que eu demorei um pouco por causa de um imprevisto!

- mas ISSO NÃO É DESCULPA – ela grita ela acha que o meu ouvido é o que? Pinico? Se fosse eu não precisava estudar eu trabalhava como pinico particular, pra vim qualquer um e cagar! Aff de vez em quando da vontade de chingar mas como eu sou muito educado eu tento me controlar.

- Dês...desculpe.. Não irá se repetir – eu falei em tom afirmativo mas eu não disse se é uma promessa oras pois XD

- Eu espero que sim! – disse aquela bruxa horrorosa

Sentei em uma carteira vazia perto da janela, pois como posso dizer eu não sou um exemplo de "aluno estudioso" eu sempre tive a fama de aluno desleixado, preguisoso mas eu sempre tive minhas notas sempre entre 7 e 6 ta bom de mais né? Sabe na minha frente havia um garoto sabe aquele que é mais branco do que o leite? Então ele mesmo! No momento em que o vi percebi que ele não é muito de se falar.

Bem mas eu como fui com a cara dele vou conseguir a amizade dele! Por onde eu posso começar , vou até a mesa dele e começo o meu discurço;

- Olá eu sou Milo! Qual e o teu nome?

- Mr Kamus!

- Legal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Por que tanta empolgação?

- Por que eu fui com a sua cara!

- Ai mon dieus! – fala ele dando um meio sorriso

- Você é francês não é?

- Oui!

-Bien je me mange suis un pauvre coitado j'ai eu un ami qu'il imigou du Frnaça et me m'a enseigné quelques choses du pays de lui alors sais parler un peu de Français, et tu sait parler le Portugais correct ?

- No Anda non sei falar português Corrct!

- ok eu te ensino o português e voce me ensina o francês!

- Por que tanto interece em francês?

- pra eu poder chingar uma certa pessoa sem que ela perceba e para agradar minha mãe !

- Ok!

- sério?

- Sérieux

- Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Il dispose

_**Continua ...**_


End file.
